


【艾利】末世

by FlutterSolo



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterSolo/pseuds/FlutterSolo
Summary: 是一篇七夕贺文w末世设定作者：天才玩家parado是帮人发的啦，不要关注错作者哦w





	【艾利】末世

“艾伦.......”  
听着那熟悉的声音他回过了头，熟悉的面孔让他不自觉的落了泪。  
“兵......长”愣在原地的他，没能回过神，似乎不敢相信。他想要上前去抱住那个自己思念的身影，但是三笠拦在了他的面前。  
“艾伦，等等。他已经不是人类，他的面色苍白毫无血色。还有他那个时候已经受了伤，在没有血清的情况下，被丧尸们包围，是无法活下来的，就算活了下来，他也会因伤口感染病毒变成丧尸的。”  
“你在说什么啊，三笠。兵长明明好好的出现在了我的面前，他还活着，兵长还活着。”  
其实他的心里也很清楚，当时的情况兵长是没办法轻易脱身的，兵长，已经变成了丧尸。  
“那个时候，我.....逃跑了。兵长，为了保护我，变成了丧尸，和前世一样，我只能看着兵长为了我死去。”他跪在了地上哭泣着。  
“不必自责，艾伦哟。我现在的确是丧尸不错，但是我现在是高级丧尸，还有着自己的意识。所以，我没有攻击你们。你没有变成丧尸，就证明我的牺牲没有白费。”  
一阵风声呼啸着，利威尔站在原地闭上了眼睛。下一秒睁开了眼睛。  
“三笠·阿克曼，立刻将艾伦带走，他们要来了。”  
“兵长，我不会走的。请您和我一起离开，唔.......”  
他站了起来，走到利威尔的身边，抓住了利威尔的手。还没将话说完，一个手刀落在了他的后颈上，晕了过去。  
看着利威尔做了这一切的三笠，并没有拦着他。“快点，离开这里。”  
“是！请....您保护好自己。我也会好好保护艾伦的。”  
没有回过头看着他们离开的身影，只是背对着他们默默说了一句.........  
“艾伦，下一次....我们再见。”  
“利威尔兵长！不要，不要，您不能留下！”  
从梦中惊声醒来的艾伦似乎是做了噩梦，四下寻找着。  
“兵长，利威尔兵长，您在哪，在哪？”  
“不要这样，艾伦，利威尔兵长他不希望你变成这样，你要好好的活着才能对得起他，他现在是丧尸，是不会有生命危险的。振作起来，艾伦，这不是你。”  
实在看不下去的三笠突然一巴掌甩在了他的脸上，冷静下来的艾伦，才回过神来。  
“艾伦....”  
“兵长他.....因为我变成了丧尸，为什么我没能变强，为什么要逃跑，如果我当时能帮忙的话，兵长一定不会变成丧尸的。三笠，阿明我要变强，要将那些害人的丧尸全部驱除出去。”  
重新振作起来的少年，此刻眼中是燃烧的怒火，立下誓言要驱除怪物的他在向着不知路走去。  
“利威尔兵长，这一次我不会让您离开了。”艾伦走过去紧紧抱住了离自己不远的利威尔，变成了丧尸的他似乎肤色更加偏白了。好像更加瘦小了，我要保护好兵长才行。  
“喂，艾伦，别把你那散发着汗臭的身体凑过来碰我。”虽然有些抗拒，但是并没有挣脱开艾伦的怀抱。却下一秒被吻住了唇，虽然有些震惊，但是并没有推开。渐渐回抱拥吻着，结束了这个漫长的吻之后，喘息着的艾伦，似乎有了反应，尴尬的捂住自己的下身。  
“那个......兵长，我.......”  
“哦？有反应了吗，还不赖。”站在那看着艾伦的举动他似乎笑了一下，然后很快便恢复了正常。“艾伦哟，过来。”  
“兵长，您.....要做什么？”虽然有些害怕但是，还是走了过去的艾伦看着他。却发现利威尔脱掉了他的裤子，舔上了他的分身。  
“哈.....啊，兵长.....您..您再吞深一点吧。”将他头往前抵住，让他的嘴将分身吞的更深了一点。“唔......兵长，您的口中让我好舒服。我可以射在您的嘴里吧。”并没有等到同意便射在了利威尔的口中。  
“咳咳咳...喂，小鬼，我可没允许你射在我的嘴里。”对于有洁癖的他来说，这让他很不爽。  
“等等，兵长，既然是丧尸的话，应该是没有感觉的，但是您....刚才，咳嗽了......这究竟是怎么回事。”  
“.......我....有了感觉？”有些愣住的他突然掐了一下自己，“......嘁，一点疼的感觉都没有。”  
在利威尔看到了失落的艾伦，紧紧抱住了他，不管现在他们是衣衫不整多么凌乱的模样。“兵长，不管您变成什么样，您一直是我最喜欢的兵长。等驱除了那些丧尸之后，我想和您一起生活。与您永远在一起。”  
“永远....吗？听上去还不赖啊。”他紧紧的回抱住了艾伦。但是，这个世界并不比原来的要好。这次，可以活下去吗？如果可以我也想和你过平凡的生活啊，艾伦。但是，命运注定要我们....拼上性命去战斗。  
“那....那个，兵长.....我们.....”艾伦打断了他，脸上挂着尴尬的表情。  
“可以，做吧...如果，你不嫌弃我，你不觉着自己像在奸尸一样就做吧。”  
“是，那....兵长，您要自己脱掉衣服吗？”  
“小鬼，问我要不要自己脱，你不是已经自己上手了吗。”没有表情的脸上只是瞪着艾伦。脸上因为尴尬而脸红的艾伦就只能那样看着他。  
“别啰嗦了，上个人你都像在便秘一样，磨磨蹭蹭的，做不做，不做就滚开。你是上我，又不是被我上，别....唔....”还没说完话的他被艾伦突然的吻住了，在那一瞬间的愣住之后，回过神的他拥吻了回去。  
“小心点，如果你不想变成第一个因为sex而变成丧尸的话，就别乱动。”经过一番折腾才将对方的衣服脱下，此刻他们是坦诚相见的。身上大大小小的伤痕毫不保留的展现了出来。“喂，小鬼，你哭什么。是这具身体让你感到很恶心了吗？”  
当看到利威尔身上那可怖的伤痕之后，颤抖的手轻触上了那些伤痕。声音嘶哑的不像话，“兵.....兵长，疼吗？”  
察觉到艾伦发现自己身上的伤痕之后，“艾伦哟，不必为了那件事继续自责下去。因为这些伤痕换来了你的平安无事，我不后悔。别再哭了，好好抱我吧........”  
正准备进行下一步的时候，他的手却阻止了艾伦，“等等，艾伦，那些家伙过来了。”催促着他整理衣服，顺便也将自己的衣服重新穿上。  
“你先离开这，我留下断后。”  
取出那早已擦拭干净防身的匕首之后，抵在胸前，挡住了艾伦。  
“不，利威尔兵长，这次您不能再让我离开了。我要和您一起战斗！我要与您一起活下去，不战斗便不会有生的希望，拼死一搏一定会有出路。”  
将自己常用的刀刃取出，毫无畏惧的他们走向了正慢慢移动过来的尸群。

小番外 :  
“兵长，听说高级的丧尸要保持身体不腐是要靠着精液才能保存身体。您的身体又支撑不住了吧。听韩吉桑说，我的精液好像不仅能让您的身体保持不腐，还能让您的身体器官重新向人类发展，听上去感觉很不错呢。我们来做吧，兵长。”  
在他看着青年慢慢醒来的时候，青年在用着漏洞百出的话逗弄着他。  
“喂，死小鬼，昨天才做了。其实只是你又想要了吧？”青年傻笑几声就算是回答了。  
上挑的眉毛表示着它的主人有些不满，“喂，你这小鬼真的敢大白天发情吗？真不怕肾虚，既然你又想要了，那就来做吧，榨干你也不管了。”  
压上来的青年直接就着那昨天还未清洗过的穴口里的精液就那样直接插了进去，在进去的一瞬间便呼出了声。“嘶，啊，兵长，您的小穴咬的我真紧。其实您也欲求不满吧？”  
“喂，别废话，你赶紧动。”丝毫没有着一点欲望的潮红，这也不能怪他，因为一个死去的人在用着病毒支撑自己的身体，其他器官早已坏死，没有一点潮红的迹象和半点呻吟这都是不可避免的。  
正是因为青年不知节制的sex运动，让他的身体开始有一点反应了。虽然还只是身体的反应在痛觉和快感上的精神反应仍然是没有的。  
虽然知道自己不会有半点呻吟，但是自己的身体在紧咬着青年的分身不放，这一点他能清楚的知道，这却让他有点羞耻的感受。但是听着青年的低吼喘息声和那因为肉体碰撞的“啪啪”声，还有那在交合处时不时响起的“咕叽”水渍声，他都能做到面不改色。  
青年虽然不知节制但是却也知道个度，在要了他几次之后，便抱起他去洗了澡。  
“小鬼，你...是不是嫌弃我这大叔没办法在跟你做爱的时候叫出声。是不是就像在奸尸一样。”  
他将自己不愿问出的事还是问出口了，他知道自己现在不人不鬼。装着什么事都没有的样子，其实他的心里十分恐惧。  
一阵沉默之后，青年不急不慢的开口，“兵长，您在乱想什么，您是为了我变成了丧尸。我爱您，这跟您变成什么样子没关系，跟您能不能在做爱的时候叫出声也没关系。我相信有一天，您能彻底恢复过来，我想好了。我要跟您结婚，一直没能和您说真的很抱歉，让您这样胡思乱想。兵长，您愿意嫁给我吗？”  
这突如其来的告白和求婚让他愣住了神，因为青年不看时候和地点就乱求婚而被他逗笑。（其实他没办法表示过多的表情伦不知道他在笑）“哪有人在洗澡的时候求婚的，你个笨小鬼。”  
那灰蓝色的瞳眸中是青年傻笑的脸和那映射灯光的戒指，拉过青年便是一个吻，落在了唇上。

———————END————————

七夕快乐各位


End file.
